


Change the Past to Change the Future?

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Romance, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Confusion, Curiosity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fix-It, Gen, Intimacy, Jealousy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Relationship(s), Slow Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis gets the chance to go back in time to change the past so that his present can be better. He wants to have something more with Lestat, he wants to undo the hurt. He is willing to do anything to change their fates. But time travel never goes to plan as Louis will find out....
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was way younger I read a fic where Lestat went back in time to prevent Louis committing suicide and I have been wondering what would happen if Louis went back in time instead. What if Louis was given a chance to redo his and Lestats relationship over by visiting key points in time?

I felt so lost with Lestat so far away from me, in his own world living his own life. I felt abandoned after the Night Island coven broke up. I rarely ever saw my one-time lover. Reading the second and third books of The Vampire Chronicles broke me. To see how much harm I had done to Lestat in our years together, I reminisced nightly about all I could have done differently.

The most recent adventure he had with the body thief had further damaged what little we had built up in modern times. I had hurt him badly this time, perhaps worse than I ever had before. It was David Talbot who helped save him, the man who Lestat had been seeing for a few years now. The man he used to punish me; or so I thought, it certainly felt like a punishment. Lestat was trying to make me regret not choosing him, not saving him. He didn’t realize I was already punishing myself.

I agreed to go to Rio with the two of them, I tolerated David for while we were there but as soon as I could I withdrew and left them to each other. I couldn’t ever compete with David and I felt it keenly that Lestat deserved David. The coven came together to meet David a few weeks ago and I tried as best I could to blend into the background. The only one who saw me was Armand of course, since he wasn’t a fan of my maker, he knew to console me.

This comfort from my old friend led to a night of embraces and secret kisses. I let myself relax and let Armand take all the stress, hurt and feelings of inadequacy away for a brief interval. Although I knew no one else knew that Armand and I had been intimate I felt guilty. I felt I had betrayed Lestat even though he wasn’t in any kind of relationship with me. As far as Lestat was concerned I was a shadow in the corner who only existed to be used.

I couldn’t seem to do anything right by Lestat, I felt selfish and stupid for not trying to give him what he truly wanted. In the past he wanted my obedience and patience, he wanted me to return his feelings. Nowadays he wants to share blood and other intimacies, he wants domesticity when it suits him, he wants the freedom to see other people while I remain faithful. Although I wanted desperately for him to stay and be loyal to me, I couldn’t give in to him. I was unable to put the past experiences behind me and trust him, I couldn’t stand up for myself and ask for what I needed.

David gives him what he wants. David has no qualms about making his feelings and desires known, but he also has a way with Lestat; he can soothe and please our maker. I feel irrationally jealous of David, I feel hatred towards him even; for what he symbolizes, for why he was brought into the picture.

I felt happy about very few things from our first sixty years together. I dreamed of how I could have done differently, I dreamed of how things could be if I had known then what I do now. These dreams had plagued me for three months before I met someone who would change my fate and the fate of all our kind.

I was hunting, I was in the more dangerous side of New Orleans and it was three am. I put hunting off until the last minute usually, I suppose it could be counted as self-harm for vampires. I approached a man who looked me in the eyes as we came closer.

‘You really want to change the past?’

The words left his mouth before I could raise a hand to grab him. I was curious, how did he know what I had been thinking about? Was he Talamasca? I couldn’t know, I didn’t have a strong mind gift.

‘Who are you?’ It was the simplest question I could ask.

He smiled and tipped his head. ‘My name is Julien Schalk. I have a solution to your wish.’

I tensed and eyed him. ‘What kind of solution?’

‘You want to go back and change the past don’t you? Well I can make that happen.’

I felt my heart flutter in my chest, if this was true….it could fix everything! ‘And how will this work if I do agree to try it?’

‘I’ll give you five chances to go back in time, you’ll get to change five instances.’ He smirked. ‘I know you want to make your love life better. I know you wish the vampire chronicles had never existed. I know you hate your replacement; I know you regret your choice in lovers besides Lestat. Just think, five moments in time where you can change his heart. I’ll be around the French Quarter tomorrow night, in a café no doubt; should you decide you want to give it a go.’

He walked away with no fear that I might attack, and I was left bemused. It was extremely tempting. But I knew from media that time travel was dangerous and I could make huge changes to the present. Then again, wasn't that what I wanted? Was I so desperate for Lestats love that I would risk the lives of the others? I knew the answer was yes and that desire made me think that nothing could go so badly wrong that the others would suffer. I made a kill and walked past the Rue Royal on my way to my home. I didn’t need to do this you understand but I wanted to see Lestat. I walked up to the front door and raised my hand to knock. I heard laughter inside and walked instead to the parlour window where I could see what was going on.

Lestat and David were wrapped up in blankets on the sofa watching some movie and laughing. My heart ached when Lestat kissed David on the temple like he used to do with me on the rare occasion I allowed him within arm’s reach. He looked so happy and content with David, so free. I hadn’t ever seen him like that before. I felt the pain in my chest grow and my emotions becoming stronger until a tear slid down my cheek.

David shot up and looked straight at me. Lestat shot up behind him and demanded to know what was wrong. I shook my head desperately, begging David silently to say nothing. I wiped the tears of my face and shook my head. David looked conflicted but before Lestat could look my way David pushed him to lay back down.

‘It’s just a cat, I heard something and got a fright.’

Lestat looked satisfied with the answer and returned his gaze to the tv. David looked at me out the corner of his eye and I felt the concern he felt directed at me.

_‘Louis? What’s wrong? Do you need help?’_

I shook my head and gave him a dismissive wave of my hand. I couldn’t project thoughts like he could but I knew he could read whatever I thought about. _‘It’s fine, it’s nothing I can’t handle on my own…’_

_‘Did something happen?’_ He frowned at me. _‘Have you been hurt?’_

_‘No it’s just- no….I’m fine, I’m sorry to have disturbed you. Good morning.’_

I disappeared too fast for him to see and returned home. I hoped that David wouldn’t say anything to Lestat, I really hoped he would keep it between us. The last thing I needed was for Lestat to come barging over demanding to know why I came crying to them and then didn’t even talk to them. Even worse he could assume Armand was involved and go directly to my old lover to tell him off or beat him.

I crawled into my coffin regretfully and let the day sleep claim me.


	2. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this is My Skin by Natalie Merchant, it's just a few small pieces of the whole song, please go check it out its a beautiful song!

When I awoke I knew I had made my choice; I had another dream of how it could be me in Lestats arms watching a movie instead of David. It was winter and I was freezing in my little house. After Lestat had burned my old one I had to find a new one. The new little house was even draftier than the old one. The snow outside seeped into the wooden walls and the few windows didn’t close all the way. The fireplace was always too damp for a fire to even start let alone keep burning. The wind through the house blew out my candles all the time. This hovel was just another self-inflicted punishment. What I wouldn’t give to be bundled in blankets with my head on Lestats chest listening to his heartbeat; I would be warm and loved.

I put on an old sweater and coat and some mittens and set out to the French Quarter. I didn’t have to search for long, Julien Schalk was patiently sitting at a café as promised and I made my way to him. A polite greeting was exchanged and then we immediately got down to business.

‘So you’ve made your decision then.’

‘Yes I have.’

‘You know the risks of time travel correct?’

‘I assume the worst that can happen is my past self might see my future self? Or I can change the lives of the others?’

Julien laughed at that and shook his head in amazement. ‘You don’t watch many movies do you? You are changing the entire timeline! In this case there will be no problem of past and future selves meeting because your spirit will be going back not your body. However, you risk more than just the present of your fellow vampires.’

‘So then you mean to say if I go back somethings might never have existed?’ This gave me pause.

He sipped his coffee. ‘Yep. Now you’re getting it. Make the wrong move and all kinds of stuff will change. Maybe your sister will have become a vampire, maybe David would never have met Lestat, maybe Lestat would never have gone to ground….you have to be careful of what you do and how you do it.’

I bit my lip. This was worrying, I didn’t want to ruin the present by improving the past….but maybe if I just focused only on Lestat nothing else would change except our relationship. It was foolish thinking but I agreed, I tried to comfort myself by thinking I could do this and make it all work out.

He took me to a hotel room not far from the café and had me lay down on a settee.

‘Close your eyes, visualize the moment you want to go to more or less, smell what you smelled then, hear what you heard, see what you saw, feel what you felt…..now let yourself drift off, you’ll open your eyes and find yourself in the past in three, two, one.’

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked down at my 1790’s style clothing. It had worked! I was back! I slowly walked through my old plantation house. It was all so familiar, and I absorbed it like a sponge, the sights I hadn’t seen in centuries. I could hear Lestat and his father in the next room and I braced myself for the conversation we would have. I listened at the door and tried to figure out what had been happening this night.

‘Louis and I ordered in some new cutlery, it’s all silver it’s very fine quality.’ Lestat drawled and I watched through the keyhole as he sprawled on an armchair. The old man was on the opposite armchair bundled up against the cold.

‘You know I don’t mind what the quality is or what kind of things you’ve found or where they come from….I am simpler than that my son! I would sooner go to church than eat with silver spoons.’

Lestat stood and slammed the armchair against the mantel. ‘Ungrateful! That’s what you are! I have given you far more than you ever gave me! Church! Church for what?! As if you’ve ever actually been religious, stuff your church! You can sit here and be grateful I put a roof over your head and food in your belly.’

That was enough, I stepped in quietly. ‘Lestat?’

My maker rounded on me, his face was red, and I knew this was one of his rages. I knew he could be mean when he got like this.

I knew that if I wanted to have David’s relationship with Lestat I’d have to start now. I took a deep breath and wrung my hands together. ‘Lestat would you please come with me....only briefly?’

Lestat suspiciously followed me to the room where our coffins were side by side. He shut the door behind us and I locked it. We were face to face in front of the door. I felt my hands shaking and my legs felt weak. I was just staring into his eyes and he was becoming impatient.

‘Well? Did you bring me here to stare at me?!’ He spat.

I jumped and shook my head, I put a hand on his chest. ‘No! I wanted to-’

I choked on my sentence; this was harder than I imagined it would be. I had been raised catholic and I felt that guilt whenever something like this came up in my life, but I wanted to change the future. I would have to bite the bullet and just dive in.

Lestat scoffed and made to leave. I grabbed his collar with both hands and pressed my mouth to his. He stared at me and I stared at him, our lips pressed motionless together. This was awkward, we just kept staring at each other until finally I pulled my face away and let go of him. This was a major mess….why was this so difficult? I couldn’t look at him, I was afraid of what I would see.

I heard the door unlock and felt Lestat brush past me, the door shut with a sharp snap. I hugged myself and pressed a hand to my forehead. I couldn’t believe I had messed up so badly that he hadn’t even spoken, just left me alone.

Eventually, I walked out and went to one of the parlours. I saw the piano Lestat so loved to play and I sat down. I felt defeated, I had come back to fix things and instead I’d made them worse. I uncovered the keys and tried to think of a song I had heard in the modern times.

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here_

_That I don't understand_

I sang in a low voice and let the piano lead me through the notes.

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

I felt the song keenly, it was too close to the truth, too raw, too real for me to be emotionless.

_'Cause I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

I felt the tears on my cheeks.

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before?_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored?_

I’d only ever imagined Lestats touch, never having let him close enough for more than kisses. I wished I could have the courage to approach my maker again. I needed to make our relationship positive in the future.

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_'Cause I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this_

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel-sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

I folded my arms on top of the piano and buried my face in them. I tried to bite back all sounds of my crying. I felt a hand squeeze the back of my neck and I stood as fast as lighting, wiping my face hurriedly. It was Lestat, he was looking at me strangely.

‘It’s nearly dawn.’

I nodded and followed him to the room. I opened my coffin but he kicked it away from me. I rounded on him angrily and tried to tell him off but he grabbed me and pushed me into his coffin where I lay underneath him.

He shut the coffin and nestled his face into the area the between my face and neck. His hands settled on my waist and he had forced his hips between my legs. I was tense and confused. I thought I had messed up?

‘Just go to sleep Louis….’

I relaxed marginally and put my hands on his shoulders. I rubbed my cheek against his forehead, and he kissed my neck. I shivered with excitement and nervousness; I whispered his name but he didn’t kiss me again. Lestat rubbed my waist and again told me to sleep. I felt the dawn pulling me under and I gratefully allowed it to happen.


	3. I've Been Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is ABBAs I've been waiting for you!

I woke up and found myself back in the hotel room where Julien had taken me. He sat on a couch nearby reading a book. He looked up when I sat up and put my feet on the floor.

‘It’s 7pm, you slept through the day.’ He said gently, I felt fuzzy and sleepy which was unusual for me but I was too invested in the events of the past to care. ‘I take it your first trip went well?’

I shrugged and rubbed my forehead. ‘I don’t know, I wasn’t sure if it went well or not, I made a mistake but in the end something good happened.’

‘Try thinking back to that night, do you remember what happened the next night?’

I tried to remember. A flash of Lestat waking me with kisses. My shirt being unbuttoned and silken lips brushing my sensitive skin while large hands massaged my thighs. Lestat whispered something that made me cry that night. I shook myself out of the memory and looked away so Julien wouldn’t see my shame painted on my cheeks.

Julien laughed. ‘It went well then.’

I frowned, I felt like it didn’t go well but I’d have to really focus to remember why. ‘I need to go see Lestat, I need to know if I changed anything.’

I ran out of the hotel; I ran all the way to the Rue Royal and let myself in excitedly. ‘Lestat!?’

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me from upstairs. I was disappointed to see David rushing downstairs with a worried expression.

‘Louis? What’s wrong? Are you alright?’ His crisp British accent only further solidified the situation for me.

I tried looking around without seeming rude. ‘No I just wanted to talk to Lestat, is he home?’

‘Yes he’s in the courtyard-’

I went passed him and half walked half ran to the backdoor. David was right behind me. Lestat turned around at the sound of the door opening. I threw my arms around his neck and held tight. Lestats hands came to my waist, a gesture that nearly made me cry.

‘Louis? What’s the matter with you?’

Ouch. That hurt but I couldn’t let go. I savoured the smell of his cologne and his body warmth. Lestat was pushing at me and I had to let go. His face was scrunched up in his characteristic confusion. I didn’t know what to say. We were just staring at each other like we had that night I tried to kiss him and failed. This was worse because David was watching us.

‘I’m sorry….’ I looked at my feet. ‘I had a-…..I wanted to make sure you were alright.’ I flinched; my voice was higher than it usually was; a sign I was lying.

Lestat patted my shoulder awkwardly. ‘I’m fine….are _you_ alright?’

‘I’m perfectly fine!’ I looked at him and tried to smile, it felt fake.

I was disappointed. I hadn’t changed anything. Lestat still loved David and not me. We were still separated. I looked at them both apologetically and excused myself in a mumble. I walked out the garden gate and returned to the hotel room where Julien had obviously just finished his supper.

‘It didn’t work! Nothing changed!’ I said unhappily, I stood over him and waited for an explanation.

Julien just smiled at me and gestured that I should sit beside him on the sofa. He put a hand on my knee. ‘Louis you only went back once, you did a very, very small thing. You can’t expect big changes to come from one tiny action. You need to go back again, to a more significant moment in your history. Can you think of such a time?’

I gazed at the fire and tried to think of all the milestones in our lives. There was one that came to mind, but would I be able to go there knowing what would come to pass in the future? Would I possibly change the one thing that held us together? I know I shouldn't change what happened, but I could add something to it.

I walked to the couch he had me on previously and let him guide me through the steps once more. I woke in our flat, the Rue Royal. I was a mess, I was filthy, looking around the room at the whores Lestat had killed and propped up on the table I knew exactly where I was and what this night was all about.

I heard Lestat come up behind me. ‘Louis?’

I turned to look at him, he looked worried. I realized he had been speaking to me and I had just been standing there blankly. I couldn’t remember what we had spoken about this night, it was all out of my head. For whatever reason I just couldn’t find the memory.

‘Yes Lestat?’

‘Come with me cher….’ He took my hand and I followed him with an uneasy feeling in my gut; I knew damn well he never treated me like this ever in all our years.

He took me to the room where the mortal Claudia sat on the bed, but this time was different, the bites I had put on her the first time weren’t there. She was also clean, dressed in a pretty white nightdress and had her blond curls tied back with a royal blue ribbon. She was playing with a doll, pretending to have tea with it apparently. She looked up with big eyes when she heard the door.

‘Pere!’ She squealed and ran to Lestat who lifted her up and cuddled her close.

‘Pere?’ I repeated.

Lestat did something shocking in response to my question. He leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. Claudia giggled on his hip and reached for me.

‘Claudia this is Louis he’s your new Papa….’ Lestat handed her over to me and I was showered in kisses and felt weakened by her giggles.

This Claudia was so different to the one I had known before. She was happy, cute, childish…..everything a little girl should be. Her arms wrapped around my neck snugly and I looked at Lestat over her head.

‘Lestat what is this?’ I whispered.

Lestat put his hands on my waist as he had been doing more frequently these days. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose and kissed me once more. I stood dead still and tried to not drop Claudia in surprise. Lestats mouth opened and I knew he was trying to deepen the kiss.

I put a hand on his chest and made my discomfort known. ‘Lestat! There is a child right in between-!’

‘Shush Louis…’ He patted my right hip three times and kissed my forehead. ‘She is our daughter and she will know that her father’s love one another. Don’t be so shy…’

I ducked away from him and carried Claudia to the bed. I sat down and she crawled to her doll. She excitedly brought the doll to me and introduced her as Mimi, she then begged me to have a tea party with them. I didn’t even open my mouth before she started to cough, violent, wracking, wet coughs…..wet coughs stained by blood. Consumption. I looked to Lestat fearfully and he came to sit on her other side. He rubbed her back soothingly until she stopped coughing.

With the end of coughs there came the beginning of tears. Claudia sobbed and cried that her throat hurt and it tasted bad in her mouth. This was worse than how she had come into our lives the first time. I thought I might cry. I heard Lestat guiding Claudia to lay on her back and rest. His hand grasped my elbow and he led me out of her room into what was his room.

His room was nothing like I remembered. Instead of the reds and golds he had a tasteful robin egg blue with dark wood furniture and very little gold. The four poster in the room was massive and I looked curiously for his coffin.

I didn’t get to look around much since Lestat was keen to talk. We sat side by side on the four poster and his arm settled around my back. I leaned into him, hungry for the simple affection, and looked at his sad face.

‘You know what I think we should do….’

I blinked rapidly. Was Lestat asking me if he should turn Claudia? Should I say yes? Should I damn her to death the way I once did? Could I live knowing what her future would hold?

Lestat nudged me and brushed my hair behind my ear. ‘I know it’s difficult beloved….I love her and I know you do too, but if we keep her as she is she will die within the year.’

‘And if we turn her she will be forever dependent on us, never free to live her own life.’ My voice was rough and full of pent up emotions.

I was remembering how Claudia had died….in sunlight with a woman….I couldn’t remember who the woman was but I remembered Armand clearly being involved. I remembered how Claudia had murdered Lestat.

‘Louis I want to have a family with you.’

I want that too but you just don’t see it, I thought to myself. This Lestat was so strange, he called me beloved and cher and he openly kissed and embraced me. I wasn’t exactly complaining. Right now I had to make a decision that would decide the fate of our family.

‘Do it. I don’t want to watch.’ I put my elbows to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

Lestat massaged my shoulders and kissed my jaw. ‘I’ll make it painless and quick; she will never remember the process or the pain she is in now.’

He left me there and I could hear him speaking to Claudia. I waited in that room until he finally called me. It was done, I had damned my child once again. Claudia had already undergone half the change, Lestat was cleaning her of all evidence of her humanity. I saw a pot of water boiling over the fire and I started to prepare the bathtub for her to get clean. Once the water was safe for her to touch I settled her in it and began to wash her hair for her. Lestat went about removing the soiled clothing. Claudia and I were alone and she sniffled a little every now and then.

I finished washing her and lifted her out of the water. I dried her thoroughly and offered her a choice between a pink nightdress or a green one and she chose the pink.

She still looked very sad, so I playfully tapped her under the chin. She turned her gorgeous blue eyes up to me. ‘Hey now….there’s no need to cry, I know Pere Lestat is ugly but you don’t have to cry about it.’

She giggled wetly and put her hands on my face. ‘Papa?’

‘Oui ma fille?’ My heart was melting.

‘Will you sing me a song to sleep?’

Claudia had never asked me to sing for her the first time, although I did so occasionally out of my own desire to…well “mother” her I suppose. I pulled her nightdress on and tucked her into bed.

_I, I have known love before_

_I thought it would no more_

_Take on a new direction_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

_It's truly new to me_

_That affection_

This wasn’t going to change things with Lestat but I didn’t mind at all….this wasn’t a waste of my second moment in time. I was putting my baby girl to bed once again. I was able to cheer her up and be her parent.

_I, I don't know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Will change my life forever_

_I, I'll always want you near_

_Give up on you my dear_

_I will never_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're all that I've been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

Claudia had been all I wanted, I wanted a family so badly all my years as a vampire. She was asleep now and I brushed my fingers through her golden hair. I heard her curtains being drawn shut against the sun, thick heavy drapes. Lestat closed the curtains around her bed except for where I was still sitting. I leaned down to Claudia and kissed her forehead. I didn’t want to leave her, I missed her so much and I began to cry.

Lestat pulled me to my feet and he kissed her as well. He closed the last section of curtain and guided me into the hall. He shut and locked her bedroom door and wrapped his arms around me.

‘My love what’s wrong?’ He whispered into my hair.

I shook my head and clung to him. All the feelings of pain and loss and guilt flooded my heart and made me feel sick. That was my daughter in that room, I had her back and I had Lestat behaving as a loving partner. I didn’t want to loose them.

I think Lestat carried me back to his room and he gently removed my shoes, jacket, tie and waistcoat. He began to unbutton my shirt and I reflexively grabbed his hand to stop him. We eyed each other, silently at war for different reasons. I relented and let him remove my shirt, but I drew the line with my trousers, and he helped me under the covers. I heard him closing his room for the day and then felt the dip in the bed where he climbed in beside me.

I had my back to him and I jumped when his bare chest pressed up to my bare back. His breath on the back of my neck was making me tremble.

‘Louis? Are we alright?’

I smiled and held the hand that rested on my hip. ‘Oui Lestat…we are perfect…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio comments!


	4. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of suicide

This time when I awoke it was the same night, I had fallen asleep perhaps only hours earlier.

‘You were only under for four hours. It’s just gone 1am….’ Julien grumbled sleepily from the bed. ‘Can you wake up quietly?’

‘It was different! I went back to the night we turned Claudia and it was all different!’ I ranted excitedly to the mortal. ‘She was happy and I never bit her and she was a little girl not a vicious killer. She wanted me to sing her to sleep…’

I thought about it and tried to savour it, I felt a hollow in my heart however and I knew it was the pain of loss. Or was it? I looked at Julien sharply.

‘I have to go see Lestat!’

I ran once again, the second time that night to the Rue Royal. The front door was locked and I frantically knocked on it until finally it was opened; by David.

‘Louis? What on earth, are you trying to raise the dead?’ He chastised me. ‘Why didn’t you just use your key?’

‘My key? I-’ I didn’t have a key, I gave my key to Lestat so that David could have a key. ‘I forgot it at home, is Lestat here?’

‘You forgot your key here?’ David raised an eyebrow at me.

I was getting irritated. ‘Well since when is the door locked anyway!?’

‘Since Lestat isn’t in New Orleans!’ David was equally as curt. ‘Where have you been the past few nights?’

‘I was here earlier; I spoke to you and Lestat in the courtyard!’

I knew I had made a mistake. David was looking very worried, he took my hand and pulled me into the house. I was getting tired of being pulled around. He sat me on the sofa and faced me. Davids body was tense and he was visibly disturbed by my words or behaviour I wasn’t sure.

‘Louis Lestat went to see Marius a week ago? Don’t you remember that?’ He spoke gently and was obviously trying to not make me flip out again. ‘You left here on Monday and said you’d be back by Wednesday, I was getting worried and now I think I should have gone looking for you.’

‘I’m fine David you don’t have to make a show of caring, Lestat will love you whether you care for me or not.’

It was unnecessarily petty, but I was feeling raw and I just wanted my maker, I was getting used to having those arms around me and those lips on my neck. Thinking to my memories of Claudia I still felt extreme loss and pain, I wondered how it had played out in this new timeline. Had she killed Lestat and been killed by…..some coven?

David was speaking. ‘-I mean this has been going on for over a year now, you can’t be telling me you don’t feel like you and I have-’

The name what was the name? ‘Armand!!! David where is Armand?’

‘Armand?’ He said slowly. ‘I imagine he’s somewhere in Romania disappointing Jesus…..why are you asking about him after all these years? Were you two close?’

‘Close?’ I gaped at him. ‘David, Armand and I were lovers for fifty years!’

‘That’s news to me…..’ I could tell he was shocked and something was underlying the shock. ‘When was this?’

‘When was-? Are you serious?’ I looked at him like he was mad, we both clearly thought the same way about the other. ‘After his coven killed Claudia I went with him all over the place while Lestat was underground. We had an apartment in New York, we’ve met on and off for the last two decades?’

David had an epiphany look which quickly turned pitying and his arms pulled me into a hug. ‘Louis….you know you can talk to me about Claudia?’

I sat stiffly in his arms, David and I had never been this close before. He lifted me when I wasn’t expecting it and propped me on his lap.

‘David?’ I looked down at him.

David cupped my face with one hand and kissed me. As soon as my brain caught up with my extremities, I leapt off him. ‘DAVID!!!!’

‘What? Louis what’s wrong?’ He was frantic.

‘WHAT’S WRONG???’ I couldn’t believe my ears. ‘David you’re Lestats lover you can’t kiss me!’

‘So are you……Louis?’ David had his hands up in surrender. ‘We’re both his lovers……we’re each other’s lovers Louis….are you sure you’re feeling well? Maybe I should call Lestat home?’

I staggered away from him. ‘Non it’s fine non! I need some air. S’il vous plait let me be alone for a time!’

David tried to stop me but I ran out of the flat to the hotel. This was not a change I wanted. How had this come from one single thing? David Lestat and I were lovers? Gross!

‘Julien!’ I burst into the room, waking the mortal. ‘Julien this is a mess! I’m in a ménage a trois!’

He blinked blearily at me and crawled out of his bed. ‘Well what do you want me to do about it? At least you’re Lestats partner again.’

‘But now I’m Davids as well!’ I argued. ‘I don’t want to be between two men!’

‘Well think back. There must be a reason Lestat thinks it’s acceptable, there must be something in that past that put you here. Was there ever a time Lestat was in a relationship with another person at the same time as you?’

I didn’t think so….I tried to think about it but drew a blank. ‘I’m not sure, I feel like it’s a yes but I can’t-’

I slapped a hand to my forehead and stomped over to the couch. I lay on my back and demanded Julien send me back to my third instance in time. He agreed and as I slipped off, I heard the clock chiming 3am.

I opened my eyes to the ceiling of my old room. I sat up on my bed and looked around. Like Lestats room had been different mine was changed as well. It was impersonal, almost bare, it only had what was necessary scattered around it. It seemed odd, I felt like I was in a guest room rather than a room I used regularly.

I walked into the hall and went to Claudias room, the door was closed which struck me as odd. I tried the handle and found it locked. I kept trying to open it, but it was undoubtedly locked. Was Claudia locked inside? I heard the piano and hurried to the parlour to speak with Lestat.

‘Lestat? Why is Claudias door locked?’ I didn’t even greet him I was so concerned. I looked around the parlour and didn’t find my baby girl.

Lestat looked at me with a bitter smile. ‘So after two months you finally remember I exist and it’s to ask about-….about her?’

I approached him cautiously, this wasn’t the Lestat I had seen the last time I went back. ‘What do you mean? Where is Claudia?’

‘Don’t do this Louis.’ He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders. ‘Don’t do this, you know I don’t know. No one knows. We won’t know unless we die and that’s not happening any time soon.’

Die. Claudia was dead. A memory hit me and knocked me to my knees at Lestats feet. Waking up in Lestats arms, sliding out of bed while he slept, going to check on Claudia. Realizing it was unusually quiet, approaching her closed door with growing apprehension. Opening the door and seeing the open coffin but no little girl anywhere in the dark room. The only light was the moonlight from the open window…..shining directly into the open coffin. My heart was pounding, and I forced myself to look in the coffin. Ashes. Ashes. An inhuman scream ripping through my throat. Lestats footsteps racing towards me. His arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind and his wails joining my cries.

I gasped and came back to the parlour with this bitter Lestat, he was kneeling on the floor with me. His hands brushes tears from my face and he pulled me into a hug. I was inconsolable and I felt his tears on my forehead as well. This wasn’t right, Claudia couldn’t have committed suicide, this wasn’t how it happened.

‘It’s alright….it’s alright Louis….we have each other and we will make it through….we’ll make it through this Louis….’ He was crying, we sat cuddled together. ‘I’m so sorry Louis….if I had known how she was feeling…please let me care for you Louis, please stop this silence I can’t bear it….’

‘What happened to us Lestat?’ I sniffled. I came back to this time to stop him from seeing the musician, not to find that my daughter had ended her own life.

He didn’t even get a chance to reply. I heard the front door open and shut and footsteps coming up the stairs. I separated myself from Lestat and watched the parlour door, I was dreading what I would see. Who was it coming into our home? The musician. I was winded. He and I stared at each other wearily. I stood and felt Lestat stand behind me, his hand caught my arm when I took a step towards the mortal.

‘Louis stop! Wait!’

I rounded on him. ‘What is this? Our child is dead and you have taken a new lover? This wasn’t supposed to happen! How can she be dead and still you took him as your lover?’

I couldn’t comprehend how one huge thing in time would change so drastically and one small thing wouldn’t. Why was this allowed to happen when my child wasn't allowed to live?

‘We lost our child, you withdrew from me! I needed you, I needed to be there for you, to have your support and you pushed me away!’ He yelled. ‘You ended what we had out of misery! I had to find someone else, I had to get what I needed, I couldn’t get it from you!’

It always came back to needs; I was furious at myself. Originally, he had taken the musician because I was unable to be his lover and meet his needs. Now I had failed as his partner. I wasn’t going to take this. I came back to this time to make the change. I wasn’t going to let anyone stop me after everything I’d been through to get to this point.

‘This is not okay. I’m not tolerating this Lestat!’

He was stunned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m done being a second thought, I’m done with you punishing me for things I can’t control!’ I said. ‘I’m done with feeling like I never make you happy, with feeling like you deserve better. I don’t want to share you.’

‘What do you want then?’ He was oddly calm and I knew he was hopeful. ‘You won’t talk to me, you won’t work with me, you fight with me constantly. You resist me at every turn. What do you want me to do?’

‘Leave him.’ The mortal man watched our discussion like a tennis match and gasped when I pointed at him.

Lestat looked uncomfortable. ‘Louis….’

‘Then I’m leaving.’ I felt my heart twinge even as I turned to leave him.

A large hand caught one of mine. ‘No Louis….stay with me, Antoine is a good man you’ll get along so well with him.’

‘No I refuse to be anything but the only one in your life.’

Antoine chipped in nervously. ‘It’s okay I think I should just leave anyway….’

‘Good idea.’ I snarled grumpily.

‘Louis!’ Lestat exclaimed. ‘You are being rude!’

‘Me?! He pushed his way into a relationship and nearly wrecked us!’

‘No he didn’t.’ Lestat was stern and he shoved me into an armchair. ‘We nearly wrecked us. It is our relationship not his, we are supposed to care for it.’

I felt a little ashamed, I knew he was right, Antoine wasn’t responsible for the state of our partnership. I looked to the door, but he was already long gone. Lestat crouched in front of me and folded his arms on my lap.

‘Louis you need to take responsibility for your choices, you can’t keep looking at other people and seeing them as the cause of all your problems. Realize that you’re the only one who decides what happens in your life.’

‘How am I responsible for my life? I didn’t choose for you to cheat on me!’ I argued furiously but he held a hand up to silence me.

‘I chose to cheat on you, yes and I own my choice; I’m not proud but I won’t lie to you about it. I made my choice because I wanted something from you that you wouldn’t give-!’

‘You always say that, you always say I won’t or wouldn’t give you what you want. Maybe I can’t Lestat! Maybe I can’t!’ This was ridiculous, it wasn’t as simple as he was making it out to be. Lestat had never understood all that held me back.

'Well why not?' He was still eerily calm, I wasn't sure what to do with this new Lestat. 'What is so difficult about giving everything you have to someone you love? What is so difficult about opening up and being a part of something beautiful?'

I had no reply, he had never understood and frankly neither had I. I couldn't explain something I didn't understand myself.

‘How you choose to respond to the unpleasant things in life will change the path you walk on. If you’re unhappy with your life or with what someone else is doing in your life, do something; nothing gets better by doing nothing or being sour.’ Lestat spoke firmly and left no room for argument. ‘You have to choose to try, you have nothing to lose by trying.’

Since when was Lestat so smart? I knew that he was right, but I didn’t want to accept it. He made it sound so easy. He was right. I sighed and leaned down to rest my forehead to his.

‘Lestat I lo-’

BAM I woke in the hotel room with a start. A horrified Julien was looking at me over a pile of books scattered all over the floor. He had woken me in the middle of something important!

‘JULIEN!’ I roared.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Sorry! Sorry!’ He begged for forgiveness. ‘I’ll just send you back it’ll be quick!’

I was livid, I was finally going to tell Lestat how I felt and Julien had to snap me out of it! I lay back and went back, back to that crucial second.

I looked Lestat in the eye and let those three words leave my mouth. ‘I love you, Lestat.’

Lestat started to weep, he buried his face in my lap. ‘I’ve waited so long to hear that from you…I was beginning to think-….’

I lifted his face and kissed up his tears, the taste reminded me that I hadn’t hunted in a few nights. I needed more of this man, but no….it wouldn’t be right to do this now, I wanted to be with Lestat in the present. I wanted to be with the Lestat I knew.

Lestat kissed me and his hands wandered to my waistband. ‘Louis come to bed with me…finally…’

I reluctantly pulled back. ‘I can’t Lestat….not yet…please understand I love you but this is not the right time….’

He looked disappointed and hurt. I held his face in my hands and tried to soothe him.

‘I love you and we will be together some night, but not tonight. I just want to hold you tonight…’

He was still unhappy but he agreed and we went to his room. We lay in just our trousers in the middle of his bed. We were facing one another; our arms and legs were tangled around each other’s bodies and we kept our faces nuzzled together.

I opened my eyes and looked at Julien. For a change he was sitting beside me and he had the most unusual expression on his face but I didn’t care to investigate. I needed to see if my fourth trip had made the difference I wanted. I said nothing to Julien, just left the room and went to the Rue Royal.

The apartment was shut up. There were no lights on and it looked abandoned. I let myself in through the back door and noticed everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. No one had been here in months.

‘Lestat! David!’ No answer.

I took out my cell phone and tried to call Davids number. No answer. The same happened with Lestats number. That was odd, I felt something burning in my gut; a foreboding sensation. I dug through the phone table and found the directory. Flipping through it I tried to find the number for night island so I could be put through to Armand but there was no listing for the island. I googled it on my phone and found nothing.

I felt panic filling my body and I sat at the desk. I went through my phone looking for everyone elses numbers. I got Armands number first and dialed him. It took forever for him to answer but at least he did.

‘Who is this?’

The cold answer startled me. ‘Armand it’s me Louis. I was hoping you’d know where Lestat and David are? Why isn’t the night island listed in the phone book? Where are you and Daniel?’

Armand was quiet but he responded in the same cold voice. ‘I don’t know who you are. I don’t care where Lestat is, I don’t know who David is or Daniel. I’ve never heard of a night island. Whoever you are don’t call me again, I’m not keen on tracking you down and destroying you but I will.’

Armand hung up on me. This wasn’t right, why didn’t he know anyone but Lestat? What did he mean he doesn’t know Daniel?

I tried Daniels number and it didn’t even go through. What happened to the coven? Where was everyone? I had one more phone number I could try, I dialed and waited for an answer.

‘Hello?’

‘Marius!’

I was so relieved to hear his voice, although we weren’t close I knew he could help me.

‘Who is this?’

Oh no not again. ‘It’s me Louis, Lestats fledgling.’

‘Louis? Why are you calling me?’

I frowned and rubbed my face. ‘Marius I need to know where Lestat is?’

Marius sighed tiredly into the phone. ‘Louis….Lestat was destroyed a year ago….’

I felt gutted It was like I’d been punched. ‘What?’ I said in a small voice.

‘After you separated, he got into mischief with a body thief, he agreed to swap bodies for a week and the mortal didn’t return his body at the end of the week. Lestats soul was left in the mortals body and the mortal ran rampant in Lestats body; we had to destroy it.’

I couldn’t believe it. Lestats body destroyed and Lestat abandoned in the mortal body. How did this happen?

‘But Marius why didn’t David help him get his body back?’

‘Who is David?’

‘Oh no Marius not you as well! Armand said the same thing!’

‘Armand!?’

Marius nearly yelled into the phone. ‘What are you doing speaking with him?’

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ I dreaded the answer. ‘He’s no danger to me, we were lovers?’

‘Louis….are you quite alright?’

‘Yes of course. What is it you aren’t telling me?’

‘Louis…Armand is not to be meddled with, he’s dangerous especially for one as weak as you. He would destroy you as soon as he sees you.’

I felt sick. ‘I need to go Marius I need to find David and fix this.’

‘Louis wait don’t hang-!’

I hung up the call and dialed the London Talamasca. I demanded to speak with David and the terrified woman put me through.

‘Hello David speaking?’

‘David I need your help! Lestat got involved with the body thief and they destroyed his body, I need you to help me find him and fix this! Why didn’t you help him!?’

‘I’m sorry, do I know you and this Lestat?’

No. I hung up and lay down on the desk, I couldn’t believe this. No one knew me or Lestat, Armand was hostile at best, Marius apathetic, David didn’t know Lestat, Claudia had committed suicide, Daniel was never made. What had I done? I needed to change it back. I was crying I didn’t know how I was going to fix this, I could never go back to a time that would change all of this for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

‘There is one instance in time you can go to….and luckily you have that last chance to go back.’ It was Julien he was leaning on the doorway in front of me.

I wiped my tears away. ‘I don’t understand? I never wanted all of this to happen. How did this happen?’

‘You really want to know? Well you and Lestat were intimate from that first instance you changed, that led to your relationship being gentler although you still didn’t allow more than the bare minimum; therefore, Claudia was born into a happy household. She was raised to be soft and she was too emotionally weak to live, she killed herself to escape her problems. You and Lestat grew apart because of it, you withdrew and refused his company. He found a new lover, you stood up for yourself and made it clear he wasn’t to have any lovers besides you; because of that he never approached David Talbot. Because you stayed together after Antione left the picture you never met Armand and he grew ever more bitter and hateful. You didn’t have a story to tell Daniel so he never met you or discovered vampires. Because Daniel was never born to darkness the night island was never built. Because Interview was never written the vampire chronicles never existed and Lestats band didn’t exist, Akasha still sleeps under Marius’ care.’

I realized then that I’d made a huge mistake going back in time. I had done so much damage, hurt so many people along the way. I hid my face in my hands and wept.

‘What have I done? I didn’t want this, I just wanted to make things right with Lestat….I didn’t want to hurt the others.’

‘Yes well, time is a funny thing….’ Julien replied. ‘As for how Lestat got involved with the body thief, as Marius told you, you two separated and he went adventuring.’

‘Dare I ask why we separated?’ I whispered.

Julien laughed. ‘Well the time and place didn’t come for over a hundred years…..you left too much of your present self in the timeline, including your inhibitions. Lestat couldn’t take it he felt undesirable, unloved, and taken for granted. You ultimately made the same mistake you did in the first place.’

I stood and pushed the desk over in a rage. ‘Why!? Why is it always the same thing? What am I supposed to do?’

Julien grabbed my arms. ‘Louis don’t you understand what you’ve learned? You’ve already done everything you feared, everything that held you back you’ve done it all.’

‘What do you mean? I didn’t do anything. It’s all tatters.’

‘You were intimate with Lestat in the new past, you spoke with him about your feelings, you already did everything that you needed to do to fix things.’ Julien pet my cheek. ‘You did it once and you can do it again, you still have one more chance to fix things.’

He was right. I’d done all those things, why not do them again? But I still didn’t know how to get there, I didn’t have five opportunities to go back and reverse what I’d done.

‘I’m sure you wish you had never come across me….’

That was it, I understood immediately. ‘Julien my last chance to go back, can you send me back to the night I met you?’

He grinned. ‘Now you’re getting smart little one.’

I dragged him to the sofa and lay down. He led me for my final trip through time.

I was in my miserable house. I looked around it in dismay, I missed the Rue Royal. I missed being with others and having company to help me pass the nights. I missed feeling warm and loved. I pulled on my worn-out clothes and rushed out into the snow. I grabbed the first person I encountered en route to the Rue Royal and drained him.

I was in a hurry, I knew I’d done everything before and I could do it again, but my nerve was beginning to fail me and I didn’t want to mess this up. The door was unlocked and I invited myself inside. Lestat and David were in the parlour and they rounded on me in surprise when I walked in.

‘Louis! We weren’t expecting you!’ David said.

My dark brother approached me and hugged me but I only had eyes for my maker.

‘Lestat can I speak with you privately?’

The two of them exchanged confused looks but David grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves and left; he told Lestat he’d be at one of the cafes if he was needed.

Lestat gestured for me to sit beside him and I did so. We looked into each other’s eyes for a long time.

‘Louis? What’s going on?’

I wasn’t sure I could do this but Juliens voice came into my head and reminded me that I’d done it once.

‘Lestat I need to be honest with you finally. I know I’ve messed up our relationship for over two hundred years. I know I’ve hurt you and I’ve done everything wrong. I made choices that I’m not proud of, but I didn’t know what to do.’ This was easier than I thought it would be. I was thinking about what Lestat had told me about owning my choices and being responsible for my own relationships. ‘I’ve always felt like I couldn’t trust you, I felt I couldn’t be honest because I didn’t want you to laugh at me or take advantage of me.’

‘I wouldn’t ever take advantage of you….’ Lestat said softly, he took my hand and squeezed it. ‘Just tell me what you want to say, stop hedging around it and be frank.’

I took a moment to compose myself and prepare to be laughed at. ‘I love you Lestat and I wish we could have something more than what we do. I feel you deserve David and not me, he gives you everything you could ever hope for and I know he is good for you. I feel like you turned him to punish me for everything that I did to you, and that’s why I moved out; I couldn’t bear to see you together.’

I had said all I needed to and now I had to wait for his response.

‘Louis…I didn’t make David to punish you…how could you think such a thing?’ He was genuinely baffled.

‘You were with the musician to punish me for not allowing you to have a relationship with me.’ I said, I felt a little insulted by his tone. ‘You did it then, and since then I’ve done far worse things.’

‘Louis I made David because I love him and I didn’t want to see him die.’ Lestat deadpanned.

I felt my heart pain in response to his declaration of love for David.

His hand cupped my cheek. ‘That doesn’t mean I don’t love you…’

‘You can’t love us both Lestat.’ I stood up and backed away from him.

He stood and stalked me. ‘Of course I can….I’ve always loved you Louis, but I love David now too. I’m not coming on to you, I’m just telling you that I love you and I’m tired of you punishing yourself and seeing other people as the cause of your misery. David is my lover, not your abuser. I’m glad you told me how you feel at last, I’ve always wondered if you loved me or if it was just easy and comfortable to stick to me.’

‘No….I love you and always did. I’m not here to break you and David apart, I just needed you to know that I never meant to hurt you.’

Lestat paused. ‘I already know that Louis…come here.’ My maker held his arms open to hug me and I felt myself moving forwards mindlessly.

Lestats arms were strong and his body was warm against my own.

‘Christ above, Louis you’re freezing!’ He hissed into my ear.

I felt ashamed, I was cold to the touch, I was starving, I was an emotional wreck and I looked like I hadn’t been to a clothing store since the seventies. I was very self-conscious, and I withdrew from his hug, I wrapped my arms around myself and avoided his eyes.

‘I’m sorry, I haven’t fed yet.’

‘I couldn’t tell….’ He muttered. ‘Where are you living these days?’

He was looking at me doubtfully out the corner of his eye. I knew he was trying to ascertain if I was being honest. I had to tell him the truth, I couldn’t claim to have learned my lesson if I kept lying.

‘Near the river, I have a-….I have a cottage there…’ That was a nice way to put it.

Lestat could smell a rat and he sweetly pulled his own coat on and tugged me out the front door. ‘Let’s see then, you’ve been visiting us for a whole year without us knowing where you stay!’

‘Oh Lestat I don’t think-’

‘Nonsense!’ He led me to the river and we walked along it until my “cottage” came into view.

Lestat was walking passed it and I realized he didn’t think it was my residence.

I stopped and he turned to face me. Nervously I gestured. ‘This is it…’

Lestats face fell and he stared with undisguised disgust at the shack I lived in. I took in the wet wood walls, the broken windows, the door that was difficult to open and close because the house had shifted with the movements of the ground. The severely patched roof that still had a few noticeable holes in it. It looked awful now that I was looking at it, Lestats face was nearly purple and a vein in his temple was protruding.

I knew he would yell but I wasn’t quite prepared for what I heard. ‘WHAT IS THIS?? YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR A YEAR! LOUIS!’

He rounded on me and shook my by my shoulders. ‘WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU LIVE IN THIS JUNK HEAP WHEN YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY SERVICABLE ROOM IN THE RUE ROYAL!?’

‘Lestat! Louis! I heard yelling! Is everything okay?’ It was David rushing up to us.

This was worse than I expected, I didn’t need David seeing my shame as well but there he stood listening to Lestat rant about my living conditions, my clothes and my feeding habits.

‘Louis is coming to live with us!’ Lestat told David. ‘I want no arguments from either of you! I’m sure we can all live together in peace!’

He took us both by the hands and forced us along to the main part of New Orleans. It was time to shop for clothes in Lestats opinion. I wanted to argue and refuse him but I knew he was doing it to show me he cared and to smooth over any remaining hurt feelings. I allowed it and even participated actively in Lestats game of dress up, David tolerated being dressed slightly less than I did but he too allowed Lestat to upgrade his wardrobe.

When we returned to the flat Lestat and David saw me to my room and David gave us a moment.

‘Thank you Lestat…’

Lestats hands came onto my waist and he kissed my forehead. ‘No need to thank me, it is my pleasure and privilege to take care of those I love. Good night Louis.’

I sat on the bed alone and thought through it all. I didn’t get the relationship I wanted, but things were vastly better between us than they had been for the last year. I was grateful to just have everything off my chest and have everything cleared up between us. I lay down and snuggled under the layers of blanket. Things would only get better between myself and Lestat and it was all thanks to Julien.

I sat up and realized with horror that I didn’t know who Julien even was or what he had been doing with me. He’d sent me back four times only to suggest I undo all that I’d done, who was he? I knew it was suspicious, and I resolved to talk with David in the evening; I hoped there wasn’t anything dangerous about Julien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending slagged a bit but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway!


End file.
